Stupid Rocks
by Nianai Bell Nezumi
Summary: one shot involving the members of Team Gai. Just another normal practice, sort of. Slight Neji/Ten if you squint.


Rock! Lee put me down!

Summer had finally settled upon Konoha, after a much belated absence, the citizens might add. The spring had been a long, cold, and wet one. Many of the shinobi had enjoyed the new and unusually wet rainy season, at first, but as the first month stretched into two and then into three of pure cold rain. By the end of the third month almost everyone in the town was feed up with the perpetual rain. You could almost hear the sigh of relief when the rain came to an abrupt halt.

Which meant that the members of Team Gai were training today, due to Gai-sensei, Lee, and even Neji's sulky I-Haven't-Trained-Outside-In-Three-Months-So-We-Mu st-Train-Now moods. Unfortunately the only female member of Team Gai was sadly outnumbered by her male teammates.

Which brings us to a tired looking Tenten strolling down the packed streets of Kohona.

She wore the lightweight teal embroidered Chinese top she had worn to the Chunnin exams and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. It showed just enough skin to keep her cool but not nearly as much as Sakura and Ino were probably just itching to put on. Tenten's shoulders drooped slightly at the thought of another hot summer meant many scantily clad girls parading around Konoha's streets. With those girls on the loose no one was safe from their wrath. Sometimes she wished that they could just take a lesson from the conservative books of Hinata. She walked unhurriedly past all the people and stalls as they chatted happily with one another about the nice, but sudden change of weather. Whenever someone called out her she'd smile or wave, then just continue to walk away happily, not really caring if Neji was upset about her tardiness on the first day training outside. Today she just wanted to enjoy the weather.

As her sun warmed her skin Tenten waved at Ino who stood watering the flowers in the front of Yamanaka's flower shop. Tenten nodded to Chouji and Shikamaru as Ino esthetically waved back. Chouji just sat there munching on a bright red apple, without a doubt Ino's doing. The blonde gossip girl had recently gone on a kick concerning her larger teammate's health. It was her sworn duty as the only female of the group to do so, or so she claimed. She nodded to Shikamaru, who lazily nodded back.

Soon Tenten was in the forest nearing the training grounds of Team Gai. Tenten heard a loud snap and felt the ground shake, probably just Lee and Neji sparring out of boredom, or Lee once again challenging Neji. Poor Lee, whenever Tenten was late this would inevitably happen, with the same result: Lee losing and then punishing himself. Tenten just shook her head and peeked her head through the thick trees to see…

An empty field.

Or so she thought.

That was until a green streak flashed by in front of her, followed by a rush of cool air. Tenten stood there shell-shocked, until her eyes fell upon Lee's lead leg weights a little out of the way. The weights were so heavy they had sunken in at least three inches. Oh, now she understood, this wasn't just for fun. She debated whether or not to stay hidden and watch the spar or reveal herself and stop their battle. Eventually she decided to stay hidden. It wasn't very often that Tenten got to watch a battle instead of participating in it. And besides it wasn't very anyone got to see an intense battle between the two. Usually Neji kept it short and although not sweet but straight to the point. Tenten knew she had probably already been spotted, but she just wanted to watch a bit. Besides if the battle was too intense she could step in.

She settled herself on a rock shaded by trees above and beside her and tall bushes around her. Luckily it was shaded under the green safe haven so she leaned forward and watched the intense green streak that was Lee.

Lee was racing towards Tenten's usual target practice tree (you could tell by the many marred up marks of her kunai's) before leaping up and crashing his foot into the bark, karate style. At first nothing happened and Tenten began to question her eccentric green clad friends plan. Until the tree shook and split into two and she saw a streak of white, which was undoubtly Neji, jump into the next tree. Lee ran to Neji before leaping onto the same branch, facing Neji. Lee was panting slightly while Neji stared down his friend with his Byakugan activated.

Below Tenten watched, completely engrossed in the fight taking place above her. She had never realized how much her team had really grown.

Lee attacked first, charging at Neji who activated his kaiten, knowing that Lee was hardy enough to withstand its strength. Lee and his incredible speed was flung back to the tree trunk behind him. He recovered quickly to avoid Neji's two fingers just come crashing into the tree beside him. Neji pulled his fingers back to reveal two long indentions in the tree. Lee quickly jumped off the branch onto the earth before sprinting to the middle of the clearing.

Cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting up to his white-eyed friend, "Come on down Neji-kun! It's just fine down here!"

Uh-oh. Tenten flinched at the suffix added to Neji's name. He most defiantly would not ignore this. Tenten hung down her head and sighed, "Lee."

From her spot Tenten could see his eyes narrow as he took Lee's challenge and leapt off the branch. Tenten hunched over and thought, here it comes.

And at that exact moment an incredibly loud voice boomed out, "My dear precious flower of the utmost youth how are these two youthful boys doing on their display of youthfulness?"

If you can't guess who this is, it's the green beast of Konoha himself Gai-sensei.

Taken by surprise by the teacher's sudden appearance Lee snapped to attention while Neji lost his concentration and hit the already shaky ground, landing oddly on his ankle. There was a barely audible snapping sound that was overcome by Lee's enthusiastic cry. The guys had been so caught up in their own little world they hadn't noticed anything else around them. Through gritted teeth Neji mumbled, "Tenten?" Tenten poked her head out and smiled sweetly, "Yes, Neji?"

"How long have you been there?"

"Oh, not too long, I'd say. But you know time is such an unimportant thing. Who really knows how long-?"

Neji was obviously not in the mood to listen to her rambling, cut her off, "Tenten!" he said warningly.

She sheepishly murmured, "Six or seven minutes."

Meanwhile Lee and Gai were having their own similar conversation.

"Oi, Gai-sensei! How long have you been watching?"

"Oh, Lee I only just arrived and stumbled upon this most youthful display of youth."

Tears began to well up in the young green-spandex wearing shinobi's eyes as he looked upon his sensei with the utmost worship.

In a teary voice he yelled, "Oh, Gai Sensei! That was an extremely thoughtful and deeply moving speech!"

The older green beast started to well up in tears also before crying out, "Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-!" Lee was by now sobbing in his teacher's arms, right in front of an ocean sunset. Once again proving that if you were a green beast of Konoha, you could defy all laws of physics and nature.

Tenten promptly shut out her teams over enthusiastic display before crouching down to Neji's current level. He was still sprawled out on the ground sitting through his team's more eccentric pair's usual outburst. He wore a scowl on his face that caused Tenten to chuckle at him. He, in turn, glared at his bun haired kunoichi. Trying to suppress her laughter she bit her bottom lip before examining her friend. Now that she did look at him, his ankle did seem to be at an awkward angle. His leg had twisted sideways, while his ankle was turned a little too far inwards as far as Tenten was concerned. Now, she was no medic nin like Sakura but it looked like Neji had just completely and utterly screwed up his ankle.

Seeing the concentrated look on Tenten's face Neji lost some of his grumpiness to ask, "Well? Tenten what's wrong?"

Tenten slowly raised her head before grinning, "I never thought I'd see the day when Hyuga Neji broke his ankle because of dried mud!"

The words didn't seem to sink in as Neji just shrugged and tried to stand up, in a vein attempt to salvage some semblance of dignity that Tenten's laughter seemed to chip away. He didn't hear her as she protested that he shouldn't stand.

But a searing pain shot through his leg as he tried walking, bad idea.

Ungracefully he flopped onto the ground before Lee and Gai walked over to the genius. Gai had a disapproving look on his face. "We'll need to get him to Sakura as soon as possible." He said in the wisest voice he could muster.

"But sensei, Neji-kun can't move! What shall we do?" Lee wailed before running around like the sky was falling.

Tenten again sighed before yelling at Lee to calm down, Neji wasn't going to die.

But over his own wailing he couldn't hear all of Tenten's words. All he caught was; Neji, going, and die.

"What?! Neji's going to die?!" He exclaimed before breaking out into tears again. Except this time he came flying over to Neji's side and putting Neji into a 'youthful' hug of death and doom. He sobbed into Neji's chest as the pale eyed boy held his arms up and looked at his crazy teammate incredulously.

Tenten just looked at the boy oddly before trying to sooth Lee, "No Lee, Neji isn't going to die he just…"

Tenten was not expecting Lee's reaction. The boy turned on his only female teammate with his eyes blazing fire and a beet red face. "Tenten, our team's precious flower! How can you be so calm as or dear Neji-kun is about to succumb to the most un-youthful death!"

The bun-haired girl recoiled in surprise before staring at Gai who'd been standing there doing nothing.

Neji beat him to it. "Lee calm down and remove yourself from off of me, I just broke my ankle, nothing serious, and will you drop the suffix?"

Neji's words seemed to have some effect on Lee as he stopped sobbing and turned to Gai with a sniffle. "Is it true, sensei?"

Gai nodded his head before striking the good guy pose and yelling, "What are two teammates say is true, my dear pupil, our Neji isn't going to die."

Tenten and Neji both let out a long sigh before Tenten spoke up. "He just needs a hospital, Lee. But I don't know how we could get him there, he can't walk and no one could come out here…"

An idea struck Lee as he pounded his bandaged fist into his palm. _Uh-oh_ he had that determined look again. "I know, since we now know Neji isn't going to die, I shall carry him on my back to Konoha's hospital where the beautiful flower, Sakura will nurse him back to health!" He started to jump and down like a little kid he was so excited. Tenten held back a groan at the thought that no doubt in Lee's mind; images of Sakura in a nurse's outfit praising him for his heroic efforts. Lee's brain must have been having a field day.

But to make Lee's images go away Neji ground out, "Hell no."

Everyone paused mid thought and let out a huh?

To clarify Neji said, "There is no way Lee is going to carry me through town."

Tenten immediately understood; it was one of those macho manly things where they couldn't except help from others.

Though it seemed that Lee had no knowledge of that pact, because he just shrugged off Neji's comment before forcibly grabbing his right arm and hoisting the mortified genius onto his back, despite Neji's rather loud protest.

Lee rearranged Neji on his back before standing awkwardly at attention, sulting his mentor. He began to shout. "Gai-sensei, I have Neji and shall deliver him to Sakura's capable hands within the next twenty minutes or I shall run around all day with Neji on my back!"

Tenten didn't try to hold back her laughter at her Byakugan wielding teammate who glared coldly at her and hissed, "When I'm better, I'm going after you first. Then Lee."

Tenten tried her best to stop laughing, but failed miserably.

With that promise Lee took off at break-neck speed, yelling out, "So, Neji doesn't this mean I technically beat you?"

And that is how Lee ended up sharing the same hospital room as Neji for the next four days.


End file.
